


Lies

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Both implied and described, Death, Gen, Implied Abusive Deceit, Past Anxceit referenced but not outright stated, Suicide, This is heavy, Unhappy Ending, Virgil's not really good in this..., based off of a song, car crash, dangerous driving, unhealthy thought processes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Virgil is sat, lost in his thoughts whilst drinking. Eventually, he 'takes the plunge'.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song lyrics from [Lies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2KCTuQtTb8) by McFly.
> 
> Please do heed the warnings. This is a vent/personal/self-indulgent kinda thing.

It was weird to think he wasn’t going to see him ever again.

Virgil thought about it for the umpteenth time as he took a deep swing from the bottle in his hand, looking out over the water.

Only a few days ago, he’d heard the news.

His long-time bully had crashed his car. He’d been driving like a moron, as usual. No seatbelt. He’d decided to check his phone for some reason. He’d missed the stop sign. Anyone could have put the pieces together as to what would have then happened.

The pictures in the articles were horrific. The half of his face that had landed on the pavement was utterly destroyed.

Virgil shuddered at the thought and took another drink, draining the last of the contents from the bottle.

He’d made several accusatory comments to all sorts of things, avoiding blaming himself at all. That turned Virgil’s stomach every time he thought about it.

“He never stopped…” Virgil muttered under his breath, tossing the now empty bottle between his hands as he thought about all of this still.

He’d always been a bare-faced liar. He’d done despicable things to people and then blamed it on something completely different. No one could ever prove it, but everyone knew he was lying. One day, something happened, and Virgil was next in the firing line, becoming the main target.

Every lie led back to him. Virgil got all the blame from him. It made Virgil feel sick. All of that, all the targeted harassment and bullshit he endured. It all came from the fact that Virgil was done with his shit and ended their rel- friendship.

There was that part of him that’d hoped it’d all go away once they graduated from school and grew up, but that was merely a far-off dream. At least… until a few days ago.

Virgil had used the rage, frustration and all other negative feelings as his driving force for years now. He’d gotten into his dream job, simply to rub it in his face. He’d found a fantastic group of friends who actually cared for him, all because he’d gone out to meet people to spite him. All the good things in Virgil’s life were because he’d gone out of his way to find something to “prove something” to him.

But that wasn’t there anymore. He couldn’t see what Virgil was doing anymore.

The evidence was too much. There was no way he could get out of this, no lie he could tell that would work in his favour. So, he’d taken the coward’s way out. And Virgil had heard about this from his friend only days ago.

Since then, Virgil felt like he’d been walking through soup. Sure, a part of his was laughing maniacally at the fact that he’d outlasted him, the fact that Virgil was getting the last laugh, in a way. And boy, would he gloat if he could. But something was missing now.

Virgil’s purpose was gone. Sure, he had his great job and his friends. But, he had nothing pushing him forward anymore. Nothing to really work for.

It’d been stupid for him to base his entire world around that asshole, but it was just how it had been. Virgil had been counting on the fact that he’d be able to turn up at his gravestone years down the line and smirk, giving some sort of witty remark before hobbling back home to do whatever retired people do all day.

But, that wasn’t going to be what happened.

Virgil uncapped another bottle, realising it was the last one he’d brought with him. With a heavy sigh, he started to drink it. He wasn’t about to down it in one go, he wasn’t that desperate. He simply drank at he normally would.

Virgil thought about all of his life – his co-workers, his friends, his family. He did care for them all immensely, but something just… wasn’t there anymore. He knew this wasn’t the best idea. But it was his only idea now.

Nothing else would be worth it if he didn’t.

Once the final drops has slipped into his mouth, Virgil put down the now empty bottle. He looked out at the dark sky reflected in the water, a sense of calm filling him. He’d made up his mind the same day he’d heard the news.

Not even a final thought crossed his mind as Virgil pushed his body off of the bridge and he fell to the rushing water below. Despite his body’s natural instincts, he didn’t attempt to save himself. His consciousness slowly slipped away, the hazy moonlight upon the water’s surface above fading as it did so.

One last thought passed by.

‘I got the last laugh.’


End file.
